Remember the Good Days
by lesleenix
Summary: Severus is dying from something completely unexpected and Harry is going over his present with Severus and also their past. Harry is remembering the past while struggling to deal with the present. It’s going to be sad so don’t read if you don’t want to ge


**Title:** Remember the Good Days

**Description:** Severus is dying from something completely unexpected and Harry is going over his present with Severus and also their past Harry is remembering the past while struggling to deal with the present. It's going to be sad so don't read if you don't want to get teary eyed.

**Relationships:** Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own anything from Harry Potter but Poetic license allows me to use them for this little story.

**Personal note:** If you are a flamer I feel really bad for you. This has been beta read by my best friend Leenix.

**Chapter 1:**

I couldn't believe it when I found out that our time was ending. I felt like my entire concept of reality collapsed when I heard the news. He had been a constant presence in my life for what seemed like forever. He'd taught me so many things during school and outside of it. When the doctor told us that he only had a few more months to live I just couldn't understand. My ever strong rock was slowly crumbling beside me. Severus is a man that I never imagined could die, but even the strong will fall.

Severus and I have been married for seventeen years. We've had some good times but we've also had some pretty horrible times that involved screaming and breaking things. I became Harry Snape two years after I left Hogwarts, which would've made me nineteen if I can actually remember that far back. Severus was thirty-nine at the time. We started dating when I was sixteen and we had to hide it from the world. We weren't even supposed to like each other, yet we always seemed drawn to one another. Somehow our hate changed into something extraordinary and we couldn't tell anyone else about it. My friends didn't know what was going on until our final year. The threat of Voldemort required us to keep our relationship a secret from everyone. That all changed when I defeated Voldemort. I guess both Severus and I decided that it was safer for the both of us to wait.

Once we declared that we were together many objections were heard but ignored. We were so busy with each other that we didn't even notice the weeks and months passing. I would apparate to his home randomly and wait for him. I started spending more time at his house than at my own so I sold mine and stayed with him permanently. We got married and the years moved by faster than they ever had before. I guess happiness does that to people.

One day Severus was working in his laboratory and started coughing blood. I was scared while he tried to stay as calm as he could for the both of us. We flooed to the nearest mediwitch's office and she examined him as soon as we got there. Through the haze of my panic all I could understand from what the witch was saying was that there was a problem with his lungs. She told us that she needed to run more tests to find out was wrong and left us alone in a small room.

Severus was lying back on the chair-like bed and was breathing very heavily. She had given him a potion to stop him from coughing up blood, but I could see that he was still in pain. The only thing I could do was hold his hand. Sometimes I was even too scared to look at him. I noticed all of the posters on the walls and also the posters on the ceiling. I must have read all of them a hundred times before the mediwitch came back in. She told me that she needed to take Severus into another examination room and for me to wait in the room where we were currently located. I nodded but all I wanted to do was scream at her and tell her that she couldn't take him anywhere. She closed the door when she left and my eyes turned to the clock on the wall so I could watch the seconds tick by. Fifty-five minutes and thirteen seconds passed before the mediwitch and Severus came back. Severus sat on the chair-like bed while she continued to stand. She told us that she had some very bad news and that she would try and make this as easy for us as she could. She said that there was no way to stop the decaying process. All of the toxins and fumes Severus works with in his potions have slowly destroyed the lining of his lungs. These problems are common in potion masters but she had never seen anything like this before. She kept saying that she was sorry but all of her apologies meant nothing to me. Her last comment was that he only had three months to live and that she would like to check up on him every week. She opened the door and said that we could leave. I stood up immediately while Severus slowly got up.

Once we stepped into the fireplace it hit me that my husband wouldn't be with me for much longer. Why did this have to happen to him when there are so many other potion masters in the world? Why us? Was our life together too good that it had to be destroyed? There were too many questions running through my mind and I wasn't getting any answers at all.

We got home and Severus plopped down on the couch and stared at me. Neither of us wanted to talk about what happened. It was the most taboo subject that both of us could ever come across. At the age of fifty-six Severus was going to leave this world and it most likely wasn't going to be peacefully. I shuddered after that thought. I couldn't think about that now. There was no way that I could ever think about that.

I sat down next to Severus and laid my head on his shoulder. He looked as though nothing had happened. The silence that resonated through our home was exactly what I needed. I didn't want anything to move or change in any way because if it did my world mould start tumbling down.

We must have sat on the couch for about three hours and we both started yawning. This silence that we shared is what I've always loved the most about our relationship. We could just stare at each other for hours without speaking and think that it was the best conversation that we've ever had. He must've been feeling better because he got up from the couch much faster than how he got up from the chair in the office. I was still sitting down and thinking about how wonderful he really was and about how I just couldn't live without him. Severus pulled me up from the couch and kissed me softly. I was relieved that I couldn't taste any blood in his mouth. That was another thing that I just couldn't take at the moment. He pulled back and grabbed one of my hands lightly. We walked into our room and got into our normal routine of getting ready for bed. Sev laid down first and almost immediately fell asleep. I lay down next to him and pulled the covers over my body. I looked at him and wrapped one of my arms around him. I was jealous of how fast he fell asleep. I knew Severus was affected by the news just as much as I was and probably even more so, but that was just the way he was. He never lets anyone know whether he's scared or not. I closed my eyes and just hoped to God that this was just a nightmare and that everything would be fine in the morning.


End file.
